Shannons Choice
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD .Last in the Choices series. Shannon must choose between Boone and Sayid. Contains and ending to all of the 3 stories. Rated for a bit of the ending. Sequel to Kates Choice and Claires Choice, please r&r thanks!
1. Shannons Choice part 1

_**Hey everyone! This is my last in the Choices series! I will be writing more fics very soon! If you preferred any let me know, I can use ideas again. This one, being the last has a little ending added, with all three girls back talking together. Please Review Thanks!**_

**Shannon's Choice**

And so, this was it, thought Shannon. The other two girls had chosen their fellas and now it was her turn. They were both happily together, well it _seemed _like they were together anyway, with the guys they had chosen. Shannon felt, as stupid as it sounded, under pressure. What if she chose who she wanted to be with but they didn't feel the same? Her friends would have someone but no her. Shannon had put of thinking about this for long enough. Kate had thrown herself straight into deciding and now she was with Sawyer. Claire, probably after seeing Kate's success, had chosen Charlie.

Shannon thought about her two options, Boone or Sayid.

Boone was a strange choice, he was her step-brother. He had told her before that he… Well he had told her he loved her. And Shannon couldn't say that she didn't love him too. Because she did. But on the type of love she wasn't sure. Was it just a love she had for him as a brother, or was it, she feared, something more. But Boone was always degrading her, always putting her down, she remembered when they first crashed on the island, he criticised her for not helping anyone and told her she was useless. Although he wasn't all bad. He was always there for her when she needed her, many times she had faked being in trouble for money or to prove, that she could control people. But however many times she tricked him he always came to help the next time she asked, just in case she really needed help. And that security was what she loved most about Boone.

Also there was Sayid. She didn't know much about him. But he had done nothing to tell her that he wasn't worthy of her. In fact he had done much the opposite, he had offered her a job to help him with something when no one else would trust her. She liked being trusted almost by a complete stranger. It made her feel somehow special, even though he had only approached her because she was the only survivor who could speak a bit of French, but he had asked her all the same. When she had been helping him, she had felt herself allowing herself to become close to him, Boone had been very angry, or even jealous of this. Shannon felt that she couldn't be free while he was around. But she didn't have to answer to him, she could be with Sayid while Boone was around, if she wanted to. Sayid had shown he would trust her, he thought she was worth something which was what she loved most about Sayid.

Shannon sat there for a while, just like the other two had, and she thought some more, just like the other two had. And then, after a while, she had decided. Just like the other two had.


	2. Shannons Choice Made

Shannon headed off in her usual girly manner, not noticing where she was going.

She saw Sayid walking along the beach, her heart stopped.

"Hello Shannon" He said "I need some more help, can I borrow you?"

"Sorry Sayid, I can't right now I have to find my brother, have you seen him?" She asked.

"No sorry, I think he left to hunt with Locke a while ago."

"Oh ok"

"I'm sorry you can't help me Shannon, maybe some other time?"

"Yeah maybe…" She said not really listening and heading off in the direction of the caves.

When she finally reached the caves she found Boone was still there.

"I need to like, talk to you" She said in her usual demanding manner.

"Well can it _like _wait?" He asked with sarcasm. "I'm going hunting with Locke"

"Whatever, I just needed to say that I don't need you messing with my life anymore, i'm gonna do what I wanna do when I like, with _who_ I like" She said, her tone bitter.

"I don't care Shannon" He said with spite "Do what you want"

"I thought you loved me?" She asked.

"Well newsflash Shan, the world doesn't revolve around you, I got better things to do than crawl around after you."

"Whatever" She said, rather hurt that he had acted like this, maybe the person she was going to see next would act a little differently…

"Hello again Shannon" Sayid said as she appeared outside his tent. "Changed your mind?"

"Kind of" She said "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Go ahead" He said interested.

Shannon sat down beside him and the words tumbled out "I know you like me Sayid" She said, first assuring herself that he did before she told him anything.

They sat in silence for a while and then Sayid simply said "I see"

"Well I kinda like you too" She said, waiting for a response.

"I see" He said again. "But what about Boone, I remember what you told me before…" she had previously told him that Boone was in love with her, just like she had told the girls.

"Its sorted," She assured him "He doesn't no more anyway." She said, almost wishing he did.

"Good good…" Sayid said thinking "You know this can wait until later" he said, looking into her beautiful eyes. "Would you like to take a walk?"

"No I wouldn't like to" She replied "Id love to"

And with that they walked down the beach hand-in-hand and nothing else in the world mattered.

_**Ok, they have all chosen! Just need to upload the final piece of the story now, the girls all meet up again and reflect on their actions… will any of them think they have made a mistake? Please review final chapter soon.**_


	3. Choices A Series Ending

_**Ok everyone! This is the final chapter in my whole choices series, enjoy! Please review! Thanks!**_

**Reflections**

It had been a warm sunny day, which was threatening to turn into a cold dark night. Shannon Kate and Claire were sat around a mini fire they had made and were talking about what had happened. They had been sat here just a week ago, each of them torn between two men, and they had promised to return with just one. And they had all kept that promise. Kate had followed it through first, she had been stuck between Sawyer, a bad boy con man with a hard act but a soft heart and Jack a spinal surgeon with a caring heart and they both loved her, she had finally chosen Sawyer. Claire had chosen shortly after, she was torn between Charlie an ex-drug user and rock star and Desmond a man who had been wrecked on the island 3 years before them, she had chosen Charlie. And finally Shannon had made her choice between Boone her step-brother who cared for her dearly but did not trust her or a man she had met on the island called Sayid who seemed to trust her a lot. She had chosen Sayid. And now all three of them where happy, they may have had a hard time deciding, but it was worth it to be where they were now.

"I'm not sure you know" Kate said into the darkness that was slowly sinking around them.

"About what?" Claire asked "About choosing Sawyer?"

"Yeah" She said "I mean there's no doubt I love him, I love him more than i've ever loved anyone" She admitted.

"Well what's the problem then?" Shannon asked.

"Well… It's just that Jack is the _right_ choice I mean, he's a doctor he's respected, someone who people would want me to choose. But Sawyer, he's not the sort of person you'd take home to your mom" She said trying to find the right way to put it "I guess i'm just trying to say I'm worried about what people would, _will _say…"

"Well Kate what people think doesn't matter" Said Claire "It only matters how you feel, if you love him or not"

"I do" She smiled, glad someone had lifted that weight of her shoulders "I do love him"

"Well that's all that matters Hon" She said with a soothing smile at Kate.

"So how's things going with you two?" Asked Shannon.

"You mean how _far _have things gone with us two" Kate laughed at Shannon's forwardness.

"Maybe" She smiled "So?"

"Well…" Kate smiled "We've kissed and cuddled you know… its not that he hasn't tried to do anything more, damn it he's being trying to get in my pants since we landed on this rock." As Shannon and Claire laughed.

"I think we might though… soon" Kate blushed.

"Oooooo!" Claire and Shannon squealed. "Sawyer and Kate kissing in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love second comes marriage third comes a baby in a baby carriage" They sang like two children in a playground.

"Stop it!" Kate laughed.

"Or there's always the more appropriate one that Boone taught me" Smirked Shannon "Sawyer and Kate kissing in a tree, and doing what they shouldn't be starts in S ends in X, Oh my god their-" But she was cut off by Kate screaming;

"SHUT UP SHANNON!"

All three girls collapsed in heaps of laughter. When they finally stopped Kate filled the silence by turning the tables on Shannon.

"So how far have you and Sayid got then Shan?" She asked her friend.

"Kissing cuddling ya know" She said simply "Cause unlike you I haven't been flirting with him since square one!"

"I did NOT flirt with Sawyer!" Kate tried to protest, it was pointless, the look she had on her face gave it away, as she knew herself that she had.

"Whatever you say!" Shannon laughed.

"So Claire" Said Kate trying once again to get rid of the attention "What's been happening with you and Charlie?"

"Well same really" She said "Can't do much with little Aaron around anyway."

"Spoken like someone who wants a babysitter!" Teased Kate.

"Maybe I do!" She laughed. "Speaking of babysitters I best get off now, Charlie is looking after Aaron, god help him."

"Well we should go to" Kate said "This fire burnt out long since its getting cold now"

"Yeah" Said Shannon, they walked back so far together and reached the point where Shannon and Kate headed to the caves and Claire back to the beach.

"Kate aren't ya heading back with me?" Shannon asked, curious.

"No…" Kate said "I kinda told Sawyer id go back to his tent for tonight" She blushed vividly.

"Ohhhhhh!" Teased Shannon "Wont keep you any longer then, looks like someone's got business eh Claire?" She nudged Claire and the two girls laughed.

"Well Shannon," Kate said "I seem to remember you were down on the beach for quite some time last night" She teased.

"Whatever Kate!" She said jokingly to her friend, and the three of the parted back to the men they had finally chosen. And how happy they all were.


End file.
